Automotive engine accessories such as generators, air conditioning compressors, and power steering pumps are typically driven by engine torque. The torque is transmitted through a serpentine belt wrapped around an engine crankshaft pulley and routed around a series of additional pulleys mounted on the front of the engine accessories. It is critical to position the accessories on the engine to ensure adequate belt wrap at the pulleys to provide maximum power transmission throughout all driving conditions. If the belt wrap is insufficient, the belt may slip under certain conditions. Belt slippage results in reduced accessory performance, reduced belt durability, and increased noise. Additionally, it is critical to ensure that the belt or belts are adequately taught to provide maximum power transmission and to minimize belt slippage. However, high belt tension results in high radial loads being transferred to the crankshaft and other pulleys. These radial loads are then transferred to the engine accessory drive shafts, which can ultimately reduce the useful life of the accessories.
Further design challenges relate to the desire of Original Equipment Manufacturers to increase the number of engine accessories, thereby increasing the complexity of these belt and pulley systems, while reducing the envelope available for the engine and the engine accessories. One attempt to overcome these challenges includes driving a plurality of belts directly from the crankshaft, thereby providing direct power to a plurality of accessories. Unfortunately, vehicle steering, suspension, or any other automotive system or systems may occupy the packaging space and preclude the use of a plurality of drive belts directly driven by the crankshaft.